


Christmas Fix-It Smut: Maybe I'll rename this later

by Saasan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, M/M, Merry Christmas to everyone, Post-Canon, Rimming, Smut, bottom!shiro, except DreamWorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: Shiro left a scar on Keith's face--isn't it only fair Keith leave one on him?





	Christmas Fix-It Smut: Maybe I'll rename this later

**Author's Note:**

> I FINISHED IT IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS. THIS DESERVES ALL CAPS.

Galra mature slowly.  It's why, seven years later, Keith is broad and tall when Shiro sees him. 

 

"I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see you again," Shiro laughs softly before pulling his friend into a hug.  Keith had missed a lot of the yearly dinners. 

 

Keith smiles back.

 

"Sorry," he says sheepishly.  "I know I should have made a better effort.  Allura deserved it." 

 

Shiro just claps him on the back.  He knows that Keith is busy--busier than the rest of them combined--and he always sends something in his place.  It's usually a tribute of sorts from one of the mission planets he's been working on. Everyone in the Universe knows what Allura did for them, and that's more important than a meal (even if everyone misses Keith).

 

Keith is relaxed and confident at dinner.  Shiro is so damn proud. He's surpassed even the wildest hopes he'd cherished for his friend.  And maybe it's because he hasn't seen Keith in so long, but there's something deeper about him.  He's strong, dangerous even, but softer than before. Shiro asks him about it later, when it's just the two of them, after others have drunk themselves into a happy stupor and gone to bed.  

 

Keith shrugs but smiles.  "I accepted something," he says.

 

"What?  That's all you're going to tell me?" Shiro teases.  

 

Keith laughs.  "It's a Galra thing," he says, shrugging again.  "Come on. Let's walk a bit."

 

They walk the dark gardens and it feels natural.  How many times have they gazed at the stars together?  Shiro feels complete. He's been happy, really, but god he missed this.  They were always simple together. How had they let it go so long? It had been months since they'd even talked.  But again: Keith was busy. This kind of thing happens when you get older. People fall out of your life, but it doesn't mean you stop treasuring them.  Maybe it's the Altean wine, but Shiro feels light. It's easy to talk, to tell Keith all of this. Keith listens.

 

"I found my mate," Keith announces suddenly.  

 

Shiro blinks.  "Wow, congratulations!  That's great, Keith!" God, if anyone deserves happiness, is was Keith.  He starts to ask for details, but the sadness of Keith's smile stops him.

 

"I met him when I was 15."  

 

Shiro goes cold.  

 

"Galra don't feel love the way humans do," Keith continues.  "It's slow to build, and it doesn't stop." Shiro's chest tightens.  "It's dangerous," he says, kicking at a pebble. "It's possessive."

 

"So, that's why," Keith concludes.  "Why I stayed away, I mean." He looks at Shiro and he's still smiling, and he's still sad.  "I'm not asking anything. I know you'd never cheat, and I wouldn't want you to. That's not who you are.  It's part of why I love you," he says, the last phrase so tender it twists into something painful.

 

"But, there is something I need to do.  I understand if you don't believe me that I  _ need  _ this, and it's okay if you never forgive me.  And," he adds as he places a firm hand on the junction of Shiro's neck and shoulder, his voice low, "I am really, really sorry."

 

In an instant he is yanking Shiro to him, claws out as he rips his shirt open.  Fangs sink deep into flesh and Shiro gasps in pain.

 

Keith releases him immediately and jumps back.  There's blood at the corner of his mouth, tears in the corners of his eyes.  

 

"You don't deserve another scar, but I need him to see it.  I need him to know every time he takes you that you're mine."

 

And with that, Keith leaves him.  Dazed, Shiro presses at the wound on his shoulder, and his fingers come away wet.  He wonders vaguely what he'll tell Curtis. He wonders what he'll tell himself.

 

He knows already that Keith won't talk to him even if he follows him, won't answer his calls no matter how many times he tries.  He'll tell Krolia instead, he decides as he looks at red on his fingers. She'll pass it to Keith when he can hear it.

 

There's nothing to forgive--and Shiro does deserve this scar.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


It’s three more years before Shiro sees him again.  A crowded room, and all he can look at is broad shoulders, a long braid, and eyes that won’t meet his.  

 

Guilt.

 

Keith feels guilty.

 

Shiro wonders if Krolia ever told him, and he decides without thinking about it that the night won’t end until he makes sure Keith knows.  And...there’s more to it than that now. 

 

Curtis notices him looking and frowns.  Shiro doesn’t blame him, but it’s not his fault: neither of them expected to see Keith on Earth.  Keith certainly had told Shiro he was coming. 

 

When the dinner ends, Keith slips out immediately.  Shiro knew he would. He ambushes him in the hall. The look of panic on Keith’s face almost makes him turn away and let him leave like he so clearly longs to.  But no--this is more important. 

 

“Did it help?” Shiro asks.  No preamble--only the meat of what he needs to say, and then Keith can flee if he wants.  “The bite--did it help?”

 

(And maybe maybe maybe, he’ll stay long enough to talk.)

 

Keith crumbles.  “It did until you forgave me,” he whispers.

 

“So Krolia did tell you?” Shiro asks softly.  

 

Keith swallows and nods.  Shiro isn’t touching him, isn’t even close to him, and yet Keith’s eyes are pleading with Shiro to let him run, as if Shiro has all the power here.  Shiro takes a half-step forward and Keith actually cowers. 

 

“Take off my glove,” Shiro says, stretching out his human hand.  

 

Keith takes a step back.  “I can’t touch you,” he says.  His face is pale, his breathing ragged.  

 

Wordlessly, Shiro slips off the glove and holds up his hand.  There is no ring. 

 

“You might have noticed he wore his tonight.  I was too much of a coward, so I ended up grabbing the gloves,” he says sheepishly.  “It’s not official yet, and we didn’t want it getting out until it is.”

 

“Is it my fault?” Keith asks, tears dripping down his face.

 

“It wouldn’t have crumbled if the foundations were stronger to begin with,” Shiro says, because it’s true that Keith’s bite is what started the end, but Shiro hadn’t known the extent of Curtis’ insecurity over Keith, and the final straw had been when he’d asked Shiro to have surgery to remove it.  Shiro told him no; he wanted the scar. Curtis had misunderstood. Shiro could never hate a mark born of pain and love from Keith--and after the scar he’d left on Keith’s face, he was entitled to leave whatever mark he wanted to in return. That was four months ago, and he’d been on the couch ever since.  

 

(And yes--it was part guilt that made him keep the scar, but when he looked deep enough he knew: he would do anything for Keith.  There was no part of himself he wouldn’t gladly hand over if it meant he would smile, and so hadn’t been inevitable? Keith hadn’t need to ask: Shiro had just needed to know.)

 

Keith takes a cautious step closer and Shiro’s heart beats faster.  There is a hunger in those eyes he finds himself longing to satisfied.  It’s lust and desire and something more--Keith  _ needs  _ him, has longed for him.  Shiro is the one to close the distance.

 

Keith is shaking hard now, hands on Shiro’s shoulders and gripping hard, keeping him at arm's length but also not letting him leave.

 

“Tell me that you want this,” Keith says, voice cracking at the edges.  “If I start, I won’t let you leave my room tonight.”

 

Sparks roll down Shiro’s spine.  His hand covers Keith’s and squeezes, meaningfully pressing down on the scar.

 

“Didn’t you tell me I was yours?”

 

Keith is pressing him against the wall before Shiro can blink, hands in his hair and lips consuming him.  His mouth drops open to gasp and Keith’s tongue is claiming him instantly, swirling in and leaving fire in its wake.  Shiro’s mind can’t keep up with the power in Keith’s touch but he knows for a fact he’s never been kissed like this, and somehow Keith’s hips are still slim and it’s natural for his hands to find them and guide them closer.  

 

There’s a growl in Keith’s throat as he gets his leg into between Shiro’s, and he’s slipping a hand down Shiro’s back, threatening to slide over his ass, and Shiro wants it.  He’s being pulled by Keith’s tide and when Keith finally lets him breathe, he’s dizzy. 

 

“Mine,” Keith growls at the corner of his jaw, mouthing down his neck.  “ _ Mine _ .”

 

Shiro can’t choke out a reply before Keith’s lips are on his again and this time Shiro gives as good as he gets, sucking on Keith’s tongue and swallowing down each heady moan that he pulls from Keith’s mouth.  His back is arching and his grip is iron as he crushes Keith to him. 

 

Heavy steps and they know someone is about to round the corner into their hall.  Keith evaluates him with dark and Shiro asks how close his room is. Keith answers by hauling him over his shoulder and stalking off with his prize.  Shiro bites down the laughter that threatens to bubble out of him--Keith might have grown, but Shiro is still larger, and yet the half-Galra carries him easily.

 

Keith’s room is nearby and as soon as they are inside, their hands are back on each other.  They’re naked by the time Keith pushes him onto his bed. Shiro lands on his back with a chuckle and he starts to scoot to make room, but Keith’s eyes nail him in place.  He is lifted up, bent and exposed, weight on his shoulders and Keith is  _ there _ , reverent but insistent, parting his cheeks and then licking at his hole.

 

“Oh shit,” Shiro moans.  He’s never been manhandled like this before, not even in his teens when the size difference between him and his partners wasn't so noticable, and now he’s helpless under Keith and he’s gasping for it.  

 

Keith hauls his legs over his shoulders and begins his real work, sucking at Shiro’s pucker and lathering him with his tongue.  Shiro’s breaths come out in panting moans and he needs more,  _ more _ \--and Keith’s tongue dives into him, almost forceful, and it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before.  

 

Shiro cries out and squirms and no matter how he moves, Keith stays with him, fucking him open with his tongue, and no partner has ever been this strong and determined.  Shiro’s being dominated, taken apart the way Keith sees fit, and the wildness in his eyes is everything Shiro needs. He cannot escape this--he  _ is  _ Keith’s, and he wants to submit.

 

“Take me,” he gasps, and Keith’s eyes roll back as he moans.  

 

A finger joins Keith’s tongue inside him and Shiro shudders.  Some distant part of him reminds him that he’d always assumed Keith was a bottom, had always considered himself a top, but then he’d never minded switching and he’d never felt so needed.  His body is Keith’s for him to use as he saw fit, plain and simple.

 

At Keith’s direction he uses his mechanical arm to bring out a bottle of lube that was hidden in the nightstand.  Keith stops licking while he fiddles with the cap but keeps working in one finger, and Shiro takes advantage of the moment to twist his fingers through Keith’s long hair.  Keith groans when Shiro tugs on it, and then Shiro is yanking him down, upsetting their balance and the fall together in a pile of biting kisses. 

 

Shiro pulls them further up on the bed, Keith willing chasing him.  He has the lube again and is using two fingers now when Shiro grabs his wrist.

 

“I don’t need it,” he says hoarsely, “just you.”

 

He marvels at the dark want in Keith’s eyes, at how his chest heaves with stuttered breaths.  Keith is strong and beautiful as he yanks Shiro’s hips into position, strong and beautiful as he thrusts in.

 

Shiro realizes he has yet to touch Keith’s cock with his hands or explore his body with his mouth and he thrills to know this is how fast Keith has taken him--no preface, all need.  Later, will work his way over Keith’s body and worship him, show him the devotion he was denied for years, but for now all he can do is writhe and grasp at the sheets at Keith’s thrusts grow harder.

 

Broken cries for more spill from Shiro’s lips.  Keith growls and hitches him higher, calls him “mine” and all Shiro can do is chant back “yours, yours, yours”.  He should have been his years ago, and maybe he was, but Keith was someone he staunchly would not fall in love with--not the student and cadet trusted to his care, not the teen struggling with his heritage, not the man who called him “brother”.   

 

And now, this is Keith with him, Keith who is filling him and spreading him, and Shiro is being burned from the inside out with the force of his desires.  He screams when he comes, cock still untouched, and Keith comes thick and hot inside him.

 

They don’t say much after, just lie together, limbs wound around each, fingers stroke through hair or down a side.

 

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith says with a quiet sigh, “I was supposed to take you slow.”

 

“Ten years is too long to wait for slow,” Shiro murmurs back.   “Sorry keeping you waiting.”

 

“We’ve apologized to each other enough for one lifetime,” Keith says, and Shiro agrees with a kiss.

 

Later, they will begin again, slowly, and replace bruises with kisses.  For now, they bask in their completion--Shiro as Keith’s, Keith as Shiro’s.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I kind of liked this better when it was just the first part (pure angst), lol. But it's Christmas, so there will be happy endings! For everyone! Except DreamWorks and Curtis. Ugh. I don't even know how we know his name--it's literally never mentioned, and the audio description calls him "Adam". Just. Sad.
> 
> But I love you guys!!! It's getting a little easier to write again. Guess who didn't proofread this, btw? 'Cause I'm tired, that's why. 
> 
> Anyway, important question: do you guys know about the petition to release the original season 8? Because there was a lot of last minute meddling. The petition is over 22k signatures now!!! If you haven't signed it, go for it! https://www.change.org/p/dreamworks-voltron-season-8-release-the-original-the-showrunners-wanted
> 
> Also, I'm way more active on Twitter these days....scary active. I'm @decidedlysarah and I'm friendly and I love you guys. :)
> 
> Your comments are the only thing keeping me writing. 
> 
> (Also sorry I rushed this fic the ending might suck I dunno I just wanted to get it out on Christmas!!!)


End file.
